1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boat trailers, and more particularly to boat dollies for manually transporting a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes Olvera, U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,781. Olvera discloses a boat dolly that is attached to the transom of a boat by drilling through the transom and attaching a hinged bracket with bolts. The dolly remains on the boat while the boat is in the water. The wheels of the dolly extend downwardly into the water but are free to move rearwardly if they come into contact with a submerged object. Newell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,040 discloses a two-wheel dolly that is attached to the transom of a boat by means of a clamp or to the motor bracket. Kluge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,774 discloses a boat dolly that includes a disassemblable tongue that may be disjointed for storage. The tongue provides support for the bow end of the boat and also a handle for manually supporting the bow end and for transporting the boat. This patent also provides for transversely folding the wheels along the transverse support member.